


Karson Francisco Salvatore

by emaz0225



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: son of Damon Salvatore and Lord Nick Wolfe. Karson has a temper and he is cunning he goes by Frankie.





	1. Chapter 1

** _My Nephew Karson was something he was cunning and had a temper all the ladies in town just adored him. _ **

** _what happend to Karson? _ **

** _He was turned in 1874 by a vampire named Enzo and he is mad with Damon and I. _ **

** _February 10th, 2010 _ **

** _ [Frankie](https://pin.it/ch77il5nhygrj6) woke up in his apartment and he sits up and grabs his phone and sees a text from Katherine. _ **

** _< I am stuck in the tomb come to Mystic Falls please Frankie.> _ **

** _he sighs and gets up and has a quick shower and he smirks in the mirror he puts on leather pants and a grey v neck and he puts on a leather jacket. He packs some stuff and he locks up his apartment and start the track to Mystic Falls Virginia, I put on my Hank Williams jr tape and I tap my fingers and I think about my family. _ **

** _-Stefan my uncle who tries to be a perfect human but has bad blood lust control_ **

** _\- Dad who can kill anyone and not think twice who helped wreck my life. _ **

** _yep gonna love gonna gong back to the hell whole where i was raised and the start of the curse known as Vampires. Yes i know Niklaus Mikaelson is my birth mother I have met him back in 1914 and I have met Elijah who is the honourble one of the bunch. I get to Mystic Falls and I go to the Salvatore house and I go to my [room](https://pin.it/fqjvkq3nd5ssqb) and I unpack and I hear Stefan and dad talking about who's gonna rescue Elena. I shake my head and I sit on my bed and I wait for them to leave and I speed to the tomb and I give Katherine a blood bag and I get her to be able to get out we are playing are cards right. I go to my old family land and I sit at the old tree and i think back to when I was 5 and Dad was at college and I was sad and grandpa came to me and says " Don't be sad Karson when you grow up you will be a perfect gentleman and you will never be alone." i smile up at him and I hug him and I run off and i go play with Susanna Parks. I snap out off it and I take out my journal and I start to write my thoughts and i feel a tear roll off my cheek. _ **

** _2/10/10 _ **

** _ Grandpa was right and I grew up to be a gentleman thanks to Great Uncle Anthony rip. I hate being in Mystic Falls in brings back terrible memories especially being near my father Damon Giuseppe Salvatore. After he killed my wife and her daughter in 1919 i'm so sorry Anna and Mary I vow vengience on there graves. _ **

** _Karson Francisco Salvatore._ **

** _I close my journal and I head to the boarding house and I lay on my bed and I dream of my happy life with Anna and Marie. _ **


	2. meeting Elena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i meet up with Dad and uncle Stefan and I meet Elena

**** _Anna _

** _Marie _ **

** _I wake up the next day and I have a shower and I open up my phone and I go on my email and I email my best friend. _ **

** _subject: Back in Mystic Falls _ **

** _AlexandertheGreat@gmail.com _ **

** _I am back in Mystic Falls and it bloody sucks i have to play nice with Mr. Damon Salvatore. _ **

** _love Frankie Salvatore. _ **

** _I go downstairs and I see Rose and I smile at her and she says " Nice to see you again Frankie." dads says " What are you doing here Karson?" I hiss at the use of my given name and say " Well Damon i am here to see my home town and you look lovely Rose." you hear the door open and I see Elena come in and she says " what is rose doing here and who are you?" I smirk and I say " You must be Elena Katherine is way more attractive and I am Karson Francisco Salvatore." she glares at the Katherine comment and I sit on the couch and I take out my phone and I send a spell to Katherine so her phone won't die I made it up only Alex and Katherine and I have it. _ **

** _Rose married Anna and I back in 1917 when Marie was 9. Katherine introduced us and we fell in love in New York in the spring time we married September 3rd 1917 the memory is my favourite when Damon killed them Anna was pregnant before she miscarried. I go on my notes and I write a note to myself, < Don't start high school and write a story for my publisher so I won't get bitched at. > I go up to my room and I grab my laptop and I go on youtube and I put on Family traditions and I go on word inc and I start my story. _ **

** _Year was 1917 when my life starts it was July 7th when i saw him at the pound he was with miss. Julia Evens and I was just standing on the top of the hill and I heard my best friend Diana Williams we have been best friends since we were 2. That evening I am in my room at my desk and I think of Harold Evens who is Julia Evens cousin and he lives in Boston he has light brown hair and green eyes and he is studying to be a doctor at Harvard. I hope him and Alex become friends since they are both gonna be going to Harvard in the fall. _ **

** _I take a break from my first chapter and I listen to fishing in the dark by the nitty gritty band. I grab my pad of paper and I start my letter to my second best friend and my only hope. _ **

** _Dearest, Elizabeth 2/11/10 _ **

** _ I am in Mystic Falls and your ancestor Elena Gilbert is quite annoying will you be opposed to meet me in are secret place in 2 weeks time. I will bring the rum and I will be the most effectionate to you if you can and I will find you a lovely lady to date. Yours truly the one and only Frankie pie Salvatore_ **

** _I spell it too her and and think back to how i met Alexander and Elizabeth. It was September 4th, 1862 we met at church since we were all members of the founding families and we all loved mischief and we all changed at the same time. Miss. Elizabeth Gilbert and Mr. Alexander Fells and I Mr. Karson Francisco Salvatore the Unholy trinity my family. _ **

** _Alexander _ **

** _Elizabeth_ **


	3. Elizabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and I go to are secret place to think about things.

** _ _ **

** _song [Back to you](https://youtu.be/lxr07yicp60) _ **

** _February 20th, 2010 _ **

**_I get up and I have a shower and I pack my stuff and I go to Elizabeth and Alex and I's spot it is were we used to hang and I spelled the spot to be hidden to everyone but Elizabeth, Alex and I. I get inside and _I take out my laptop and I go on youtube and I put on the [night we met ](https://youtu.be/lzR4EXjZsMc) and I go on my story and I continue it well I wait for Elizabeth. **

** The year_ was 1917 when my life starts it was July 7th when I saw him at the pound he was with miss. Julia Evens and I was just standing on the top of the hill and I heard my best friend Diana Williams we have been best friends since we were 2. That evening I am in my room at my desk and I think of Harold Evens who is Julia Evens cousin and he lives in Boston he has light brown hair and green eyes and he is studying to be a doctor at Harvard. I hope he and Alex become friends since they are both gonna be going to Harvard in the fall. I want to make impression on Harold but I don't know how I am only 16 and I am kinda a tomboy my mom passed away when I was 3 and Alex was 5 we have a stepmother named Cordeilla who gave us 3 younger siblings named Parker and Lousie and Tommy. I take out a sheet of paper and I write a note to my cousin from my mothers' side. _ **

** _Dear Cousin Mary Anne, _ **

** _ I have a crush on Harold Evens he is 19 and is studying to be a doctor at Harvard. He is over my league and I writing to inquire on what am I to do? How is your summer going so far I hope you have some suiters lining up in front of your driveway. _ **

** _from your anxious cousin, Penelope Jane Samuels. _ **

** _I fold the letter and I put in my box for the morning and I lay on my bed and I start to read some Sherlock Holmes by sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I fall asleep to think of Harold Evens and his pretty green eyes. _ **

** _I stop writing when I hear Elizabeth come in and I hug her and I spin her around in a circle and she kisses my cheek and says " What's going on Frankie pie?" I look at Elizabeth and I say " I am thinking of my sweet Anna and Marie." she pulls me into a hug and says " We will follow what your mom told us to do plan are revenge against your dad." I nod and Elizabeth does a funny face to make me laugh then Alex comes in and he says " I saw the doppelganger Katherine is much prettier." ha two against one elena in your face we just goof off and catch up well Elena freaks out about Klaus. _**


End file.
